


The Height of Good Art

by reeby10



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Arguing, Bets & Wagers, Editor Hux, First Kiss, M/M, Rough Kissing, Snark, Take Your Fandom to Work Day, Writer Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6855223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jesus Christ,” Hux said, grabbing his mug and downing the lukewarm coffee in one long gulp. He held it out, shaking it a bit when she didn’t take it. “I’m going to need more coffee.  A lot more coffee.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Height of Good Art

**Author's Note:**

> A little late bc I forgot to post it earlier (but it's still the 14th here!), but here's my fic for Take Your Fandom to Work Day! I didn't stick them in a Christian publishing house like I unfortunately am, but it was good to vent a little through Hux about the annoying things writers do and expect editors to do lol

“Ren is coming in.”

Hux lifted his head slowly from where he’d been hunched over his laptop, teeth gritted. “Say that again?”

“You heard me,” Phasma replied with an eyeroll to rival any other Hux had seen from her, and that was a lot. He seemed to inspire them in her. “Ren is coming in right now.”

“Jesus Christ,” Hux said, grabbing his mug and downing the lukewarm coffee in one long gulp. He held it out, shaking it a bit when she didn’t take it. “I’m going to need more coffee. A lot more coffee.”

Phasma looked at him pityingly. “I’m taking the interns out to the donut shop because the last time he was here, he made Stormy cry with all his pathetic shouting,” she said. “And I’m your assistant, not your barista. Get your own damn coffee.” Just then, the elevator dinged and Hux barely held back a wince at the sound, which made Phasma smile. “Good luck.”

Hux watched morosely as Phasma exited his office and gathered the interns before heading for the just vacated elevator. The three interns shot Ren terrified, wary glances as they passed, but Ren didn’t seem to notice their presence at all. The look on his face was pure rage, which really wasn’t surprising for him. Hopefully whatever tantrum he was about to have wouldn’t result in too many broken things this time.

“Good afternoon, Ren,” Hux said pleasantly as the writer stomped into his office. He made sure to keep a cool, bland smile on his face just so he wouldn’t be tempted to bite the other man’s head off. “What can I help you with today? Have you finished the last round of revisions?”

“You are full of so much shit,” Ren snarled, slamming his hands on the desk as he loomed forward.

Hux held back an eyeroll at the overly dramatic attitude, and decided to just play along. “How so?” he replied evenly.

“You know exactly what you did. Those comments you left about punctuation were ridiculous,” he said, banging his fist on the desk again for emphasis. “There’s no such thing as too many commas. And you cut my entire side story with the singing warrior aliens! I did a ton of research for that, you can’t just cut it!”

“You did research?” Hux asked, raising an eyebrow. He was fairly certain Ren hadn’t done research on anything in his life, much less anything for his books. _That’s what editors are for, right?_ he thought with annoyance.

“Of course I did research,” Ren huffed, scowling. “And you went and destroyed all my hard work because you know nothing about real art.”

This time Hux couldn’t hold back an eyeroll. “Art, yes, right, that’s exactly what how I would describe your work,” he said, looking at the other man pointedly. “I mean, singing warrior aliens are the height of good art these days. Silly me. I’ll try to be more respectful of your last minute add ons in the future.”

“You should be,” Ren sniffled, crossing his arms over his chest. He was obviously offended, but Hux honestly didn’t care. He just wanted this idiot to go away. “I’m on the way to being as great a writer as my grandfather, Darth Vader.”

“Right.”

Ren frowned. “What’s with that tone of voice?” he demanded, leaning forward so he loomed over Hux again. “Do you doubt my greatness? Or Darth Vader’s?”

“Both to be honest,” Hux replied with a snort. “And you’re both ridiculous to boot.”

“Say that to my face!” Ren snarled, and Hux couldn’t help the snort of laughter at that. “What?”

“I am literally saying it to your face right now, Ren,” Hux said, trying not to laugh again. He stood slowly from his chair, straightening until he was taller than Ren’s hunched form. “Would you like me to say it again? You and Vader are _ridiculous_.”

Ren let out a strangled yell, lunging forward over the desk. Hux thought this was finally going to be the beginning of their inevitable fistfight, but to his surprise, Ren didn’t punch him. Instead, Ren crushed his lips against Hux’s, hands grasping at the fabric of Hux’s shirt. It was vicious and angry, which was exactly like Ren, but it was also basically the last thing Hux was expecting.

Despite that, Hux had no desire to fight it. He gave as good as he got, pushing forward so that teeth bumped against lips until he could taste the coppery tang of blood. The edge of the desk was pressing painfully into his hip, but he didn’t care. He just wanted more.

Eventually they had to draw apart for breath, and Hux smirked at the tiny smear of blood at the corner of Ren’s lips. The other man’s eyes were wide and a little glassy after their surprisingly intense make out session. The sight of it made something deep in Hux’s gut feel warm, though he’d deny it if ever asked.

“That was, uh…” he started to say, head still swimming a little.

Ren nodded. “Yeah.”

They stood there for several long moments as they caught their breaths. Hux knew he was flushed and his hair was in disarray, and Ren was honestly not much better off. They’d just started to drift back toward the middle of the desk when there was a knock and they both whipped around to see Phasma standing in the doorway, staring between them.

There was a look of mixed revulsion and delight on her face, which was quite odd. Behind her, the interns were lurking, probably trying to get whatever gossip on their boss they could. Hux opened his mouth to say something, what he wasn’t really sure, but Phasma beat him to it.

“Fucking finally,” she said, grinning widely before spinning around and marching back out into the main office, interns scattering around her. “Better check who won the pool.”

Hux gaped at her retreating back. “What just happened?” he asked faintly.

“I think your minions have been betting on us,” Ren said, sounding more amused than annoyed. He narrowed his eyes consideringly. “But who knows what exactly they were betting on. I think we should make out some more just in case.”

“For once, Ren,” Hux said with a grin as he leaned forward again, “I think you’re right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
